The present invention relates to a road finisher with a mobile supply unit between which a feed conveyor having a discharge end is provided.
Such a road finisher is known from DE 297 15 467 U1. The known road finisher forms part of a paving train in which all of the road finishers of the paving train are fed via an independently driven feeder preceding the road finisher. The feeder is provided with a feed conveyor in the form of a conveyor belt that reaches up to and over the bunker for the paving material of the succeeding road finisher and fills the bunker of said road finisher with paving material. The feeder is equipped with a pivot belt that enables the feeder to travel not only directly, but also in a laterally offset way, in front of the finisher. A plurality of sensors are provided that are arranged on the feeder, on the road finisher and on the feed conveyor to control positioning and distance of the feeder relative to the road finisher, and the signals determined by the sensors are here used for controlling the components of the paving train. A pair of sensors is e.g. arranged at the side of the road finisher that is the front one in travel direction and at the side of the feeder that is the rear one in travel direction, with the distances of both units being here determined. A further pair of sensors is provided at the discharge end of the feed conveyor and in the bunker of the road finisher; the fill condition of the bunker is here to be determined. However, despite a sensor control, problems may arise during transfer when the operator misses the container of the finisher and the paving material drops next to, in front of, or on the finisher. This may considerably disturb the paving process.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a road finisher and a mobile supply unit, wherein the transfer process can be carried out in a substantially automated way and under all paving situations.